I missed you
by PetiteFarceuse
Summary: Petite OS Corah (Corey Graves avec Lyah Saphire, une OC de mon invention, et aussi implantée dans un RP dont je remercie mon amie MaRKO By Metal pour ce bijou qui a déjà plus d'un mois :3) Voilà, voilà ! Enjoy :D


Les tatouages ont une signification. Certaines plus puissantes que d'autres. Aujourd'hui, nous allons contrer les règles. Car aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas une superstar que j'accueille, mais belle et bien une intervieweuse. Aujourd'hui, dans Superstar Ink : Kendra Duquette.

\- Kendra, bienvenue.

\- Merci à toi de m'accueillir, c'est toujours un plaisir.

\- Kendra, je voulais te voir car après notre discussion, j'avoue que certains de tes tatouages m'ont intrigué. Tu es la seule intervieweuse à exposer aussi facilement tes tatouages...

\- Tout comme toi.

\- Oui c'est vrai. *il rit* Mais les tatouages font partie de nous. Ceux dont je voulais te parler se trouvent sur tes bras. Des roses surmontées de têtes de mort. On pourrait croire que Randy et toi vous êtes fait tatouer en même temps !

\- Non, non, pas du tout, et puis, si tu regardes bien, les tatouages de Randy Orton sur ses bras sont noirs, alors que les miens sont colorés et plus espacés. En fait, le truc est tout simple. J'ai toujours voulu me faire tatouer les bras. Et depuis toute jeune, je suis une grande fan du groupe de rock "Guns'n'Roses".

\- Cette charmante jeune femme a d'excellents goûts musicaux ! *il sourit*

\- *elle rit* Je suis plus que fan des groupes de rock de l'époque, et l'idée de leur rendre... "hommage" en quelques sortes m'avait traversé l'esprit, donc voilà. Des roses, des têtes de mort, et deux revolvers sur les hanches. *elle soulève son t-shirt pour montrer*

\- Wow, ils sont géniaux !

\- Merci. *elle sourit* Je les ai fait faire quand j'avais 20 ans, à Chicago. Et le reste a suivi.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me parler des inscriptions sur tes doigts?

\- Oh, comme les tiens? *elle tend ses poings pour les montrer à la caméra* Corey a les inscriptions "Stay Down" sur les mains. Quant à moi, c'est "Love Hate".

\- Love hate?

\- Oui. En fait, moi et ma sœur avons toujours eue une relation "je t'aime, moi non plus". Quand on était petites, on se cherchait toujours des ennuis, et au jour d'aujourd'hui, le fait est qu'on s'aime comme des folles. J'ai le "Love" sur la main gauche, "Hate" sur la main droite, et pour elle, c'est l'inverse.

\- Tu sembles être très proche de ta famille.

\- J'ai de très forts liens relationnels avec mon père et ma sœur.

\- Malheureusement, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, mais il y a un dernier tatouage dont j'aimerais que tu me parles.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- La rose graphique que tu as à la naissance du cou.

\- Oh, celui-là... *elle prend un air grave* C'est sûrement celui qui a le plus d'histoire. *elle soupire* Cette rose, je l'ai faite quand j'ai appris l'histoire de mon petit frère, Kyle.

\- Tu as un petit frère?

\- J'avais. En fait, quand ma sœur est née, son jumeau, donc Kyle devait naître aussi, mais il y a eu des complications, et il est malheureusement allé parmi les anges quand ma mère a accouché.

Il la prenait dans ses bras comme pour la réconforter.

\- Chelsea a survécu, mais le pronostic de Kyle était engagé. Peu de temps avant que ma mère n'aille le rejoindre, elle m'a expliquée toute l'histoire de Kyle, ainsi que son amour pour les roses. Ma mère adorait les roses, donc, j'ai voulu rendre hommage à deux personnes qui comptent pour moi comme jamais personne d'autre n'a compté.

\- Merci pour cette interview, Kendra. Merci de nous avoir parlé.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- C'était Superstar Ink. Je suis Corey Graves, voici Kendra Duquette. Je vous retrouve bientôt dans un prochain épisode.

Caméras coupés, le calme revenait dans le studio. Les techniciens partis, Corey et Lyah sortaient de l'endroit.

\- C'était une superbe interview.

\- Merci.

\- Depuis le temps que je voulais t'interviewer.

\- Tu as enfin eu le temps de le faire.

\- Oh oui.

À l'écart de tout le monde, il l'amenait doucement contre un mur proche pour l'embrasser passionnément, les mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Lyah, bébé...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Matt chéri?

Ses lèvres descendaient dans sa nuque, tandis que les mains de Matt descendaient elles aussi, dangereusement sur les hanches de sa compagne.

\- Y'a des jours que je t'ai pas eue pour moi...

\- Mais je suis là...

\- Et je compte bien en profiter... Bébé, tu me rends fou...

Toujours à l'écart de présence humaine autre que les nôtres, il l'attirait vers un endroit plus reculé, pour pouvoir la serrer contre lui, tout en l'embrassant toujours aussi passionnément. Sans attendre plus, il prenait sa petite amie à sa taille, et l'emmenait sur un caisson derrière eux, l'asseyant pour plus de confort. Toujours les lèvres scellées en un baiser passionné, leurs mains glissaient sous les t-shirts respectifs de l'autre, leurs corps se rapprochant de plus en plus, le plaisir montant peu à peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Bébé, y'a au moins une semaine que je t'ai pas eue pour moi... *d'une voix suave* J'ai envie de toi...

Les deux t-shirts enlevés, Matt serrait sa compagne contre lui, ses lèvres dérivant à la naissance de sa poitrine, tandis que Lyah soupirait de bonheur en le laissant faire. Ses mains dérivaient de part et d'autres, avant d'enlever le dernier bout de tissu qui le séparait de la peau de sa bien-aimée. Une fois en pleine possession, il jouait avec sa poitrine du bout de la langue, provoquant des gémissements chez sa compagne, celle-ci ayant la main dans les cheveux de Matt, et les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille. Le plaisir montant peu à peu au rythme des caresses, et des baisers langoureux échangés, et une fois leurs pantalons enlevés après multiples flatteries, il pouvait enfin communier avec elle, comme il l'attendait depuis un long moment. Ses jambes dans ses mains, il bougeait doucement en elle, sensuellement, tout en lui murmurant des mots d'amour entre ses lèvres qu'il se faisait un plaisir de déguster. Lyah, elle, complètement éprise de son homme qu'elle retrouvait enfin, le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait, tout en prenant une emprise considérable sur son homme, ses ongles griffant la peau veloutée et dorée du dos de Matt.

Tandis que les deux se retrouvaient, leur union était comme celle de leur première fois. Sensuelle, charnelle, douce et fruitée à la fois. Lyah offrait son cou à Matt qui se faisait un plaisir de le lui dévorer de baisers, tandis qu'il allait sensuellement en elle, profitant de chaque instant qu'ils pouvaient partager tous les deux. Gémissements, soupirs de bonheur et de désir fusaient ça et là, et en entendant sa belle, Matt augmentait son rythme, l'embrassant encore plus langoureusement, mordillant tantôt sa lèvre qu'il englobait avec douceur et passion à la fois. Complètement perdue dans le plaisir, Lyah rejettait la tête en arrière en calquant son ryhtme sur celui de son homme, toujours ses jambes autour de sa taille.

\- Je t'aime...

\- Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie...

Les deux amants synchronisés comme jamais, leur plaisir était tel qu'ils étaient prêts à se libérer tous les deux. Et quand ce fût le cas, ce fût en un baiser langoureux, passionné comme jamais et chaud comme la braise qu'ils le firent, se regardant tout en souriant, s'embrassant l'un l'autre, tels les amoureux transis qu'ils étaient.

\- C'est bon de te retrouver, bébé.

\- Oh que oui, mon amour.

Tout en s'aidant l'un l'autre à se rhabiller, ils échangaient encore quelques baisers enflammés avant de se rendre sur le lieu du show, main dans la main.

\- Mais c'est les Polinsky que je vois là !

\- Hey, Booker !


End file.
